


Memento

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love With a Dead Person, Grief/Mourning, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: It is an odd thing to be comforted by his brother's final sight.





	

~ Memento ~

It is an odd thing to be comforted by his brother's final sight.

The shot is oddly angled and slightly out of focus, but taking pictures was second nature to Colin - as he fell, his fingers instinctively went to the camera hanging around his neck, and found the button. The shutter clicked, capturing the scene before him.

Dennis stares at the photograph. Even if it is not perfectly focused or centered within its borders, the picture is amazing in its own way. The figures contained within are blurry, constantly in motion as they cycle through the same few spells over and over again. Bellatrix Lestrange is caught in profile, lips moving as she shouts curses at her three opponents - who are smaller and more toward the background of the photo - and despite everything, when he is looking at his brother's final sight, he can't help thinking she is beautiful.

~ end ~


End file.
